1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a machine for placing labeling sleeves on bottles, comprising an input station receiving the bottles on which a sleeve is to be place, a sleeve dispensing station, fed with a continuous sheath of sleeves, for separating the sleeves, a main turret fitted with units for receiving the bottles distributed regularly around the periphery of this turret, for receiving the bottles transferred by the input station as well as the sleeves to be placed on the bottles as they are rotated on the main turret, an output station taking the bottles fitted with their sleeve from the main turret in order to discharge them, as well as a control system managing operation of the different machine components.
2. Description of the related art
Numerous types of machines for applying labels are available. Their general characteristic is their complexity and, accordingly, their lack of reliability. Furthermore, re-setting a machine to switch from handling one type of bottle or one type of sleeve to another is a relatively lengthy operation.
An objective of the present invention is to overcome these disadvantages and it is proposed that a machine for placing stretchable sleeves on bottles be improved, making it simple to build and to install, reliable in operation and allowing sleeves to be placed on the bottles reliably and with high-precision positioning while enabling the machine to be adapted rapidly to a change of program (different sleeves or different bottles).
In one embodiment of the present invention, a machine of the type defined above, is characterized in that each receiving unit comprises a support receiving bottle; a unit with two suction arms to pick up a sleeve from the dispensing unit and to open the sleeve by moving the two arms apart; a slidable tool mounted parallel with the bottle, the displacement of which relative to the bottle is controlled by a roller which bears on an adjustable cam for receiving the sleeve into stretching devices borne by the two suction arms, taking the sleeve by its two sides located in the peripheral direction by means of the two stretching devices which are controlled so as to move the sides apart, and lowering it so as to place it on the bottle, the top of the sleeve being fixed onto the bottle and the tool being released from the bottom of the space between the bottle and the sleeve; a coupling device for receiving the tool by means of a mechanical hooking link, the control connections of the stretching devices being simultaneously established.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises the unreeling station receiving a sheath of sleeves which are printed but not separated, having a cutter with a blade and counter-blade to cut off each sleeve at its junction with the subsequent sleeve.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention comprises a cam for controlling the travel of the tool as it is lowered relative to the bottle while the main turret is being rotated and, in a final phase of lowering the sleeve onto the bottle, a relaxation level for the sleeve so as to allow the sleeve to be relaxed, the top thereof being retained on the bottle and the bottom being held taut be the stretching devices, then controlling the opening of the tool to release the bottom edge of the sleeve and finally enabling the release of the tool as it is lowered below the bottom edge of the sleeve placed on the bottle.
The machine proposed by the invention has the advantage of being very simple in design as regards the main turret comprising the receiving units fitted with extremely simple means which can be mounted very easily and very rapidly. The fact that there are separate means for picking up the sleeve to position it with a view to placing it on the bottle, i.e., the two suction arms and the tool which applies the sleeve, offers a large degree of flexibility with regard to operation because even though the tool has to be changed to suit the dimensions of the bottle and those of the sleeve, the same does not always apply to the suction arms which may be common to several types of tool. Fitting the tool itself by means of a coupling, which allows a simple hooking action followed by locking to establish not only the mechanical link between the tool and the main turret but also the connection for fluids (compressed air) offers a solution of considerable practical interest.
Finally, controlling the lowering of the tool, i.e., the stretching devices, by placing the sleeve around the bottle and allowing the sleeve to relax after a first positioning phase, comprises essentially of setting the upper part of the sleeve in place as it elastically tightens around the designated place for the sleeve and then gradually shifting to a state in which the sleeve is in equilibrium, guarantees that the sleeve will be accurately and firmly positioned and will not be disturbed as the tool, i.e., the stretching device, is extracted at the end of this phase of relaxing the sleeve. This relaxation phase can be adjusted by the length of the cam up to the moment when the clamp releases the bottom edge of the sleeve allowing the front surface of the stretching device to be extracted. Since the fixed cam preferably consists of two parts, one being adjustable relative to the other, this adjustment will be made by means of an actuator at the time when the format is changed. This actuator will simply cause one of the parts of the cam to pivot, generally the part corresponding to the horizontal branch, i.e., that of the relaxation phase, depending on the length needed for the relaxation process. The lowering action of this horizontal part of the cam will depend on the lowering movement required of the tool to slip on the sleeve. This lowering movement will preferably be effected along a ramp retaining the same inclination.
Another advantage of the present invention includes the stretching devices comprising a front plate and a rounding plate, the front plate being of a shape matching that of a part of the bottle contour and the guide surface, controlled in translation by an actuator, bears a clamp and an actuator thereof, the clamp being applied against the front surface to clamp the bottom edge of a sleeve.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the fact that the tool is borne by a frame with two stretching devices, symmetrical relative to the plane of symmetry of the tool, this frame bearing a top guide, a bottom guide as well as the jacks of the clamps and the jacks of the stretching devices, these jacks being mounted in series and powered in sequence in order to control a first stretching movement completed by a second stretching movement.
The stretching devices receive the sleeve and position it since the sleeve is supported on the stretching devices by its bottom edge. The stretching devices then clamp the sleeve by means of the clamp co-operating therewith so that the position of the sleeve is accurately defined. This accuracy will be reproduced after the sleeve has been placed on the bottle.
The stretching devices or more generally the tool fitted with two stretching devices is of a very simple design requiring very few control means which include two jacks acting on the two clamps and two jacks controlling the stretching devices as they are moved apart in two steps. This two-step motion is practical because during the first step, the sleeve is opened out, possibly with a certain amount of stretching, and this motion continues until the requisite parting distance has been produced for the sleeve to be positioned. This second movement is controlled when the sleeve arrives above the bottle on which it is to be applied.
It is of particular practical interest to be able to fix the frame onto the main turret rapidly. One particularly advantageous solution used for this purpose is characterized in that the frame has two oblong fixing holes with a hole having a larger passage section to enable hooking onto the hooks of the receiving unit of the main turret, as well as fittings which, when the latter is in place, move onto the ends of the pneumatic pipes supplying the fluid to control the jacks of the tool.
Another advantage of the present invention is the fact that the suction arms are made from a hollow prism-design component of rectangular section, terminated at the front by an offset section provided with a suction pad connected to the body by a bellows, these suction arms slidable engaging in recesses of a section matching the receiving unit.
This construction of the suction arms makes them easier to replace since they merely need a sliding action, optionally incorporating a locking action.
In a manner that is of particular advantage with regard to the design and installation of the machine, the main turret bearing the receiving units is suspended from a tripod frame with three legs supported on the ground.
Suspended in this manner, the main turret is not affected by any movements of the frame bearing the other equipment of the machine such as the input and output turrets and the sheath-feeding device. Since these auxiliary means are located at the periphery of the main turret, they can be installed without being subjected to the effects of the weight of the main turret. The frame can therefore be limited to a more or less peripheral structure framing the contour of the main turret. The latter is suspended from a tripod, at least two legs of which are adjustable, so that it can be installed directly on the floor covering without difficulty. The plumb is also easy to adjust since this is done independently of installation of the other machine components. Under these conditions, the lower part of the main turret is easily stabilized to prevent any transverse movement. This bottom bearing does not receive any of the turret load.
In a particularly advantageous manner, the station dispensing the sleeves has a cutting device with a fixed counter-blade bearing two guide rails receiving a mobile cutter, the cutting edge of which is inclined relative to that of the counter-blade and, in a rest position, it is above that of the counter-blade, the mobile cutter having a guide cam so that it can be guided underneath the counter-blade to create a cutting action of the scissor type by flexing the blade relative to the counter-blade.